The present invention relates to an improved plastic container having an upwardly extending finish provided with a dispensing opening, and a transition collar mounted on said finish, said collar having an upwardly projecting pouring spout.
Considerable effort has been directed to packages for liquids including a container housing the liquid, a transition collar having a pouring spot mounted on the container outlet, and a measuring cup which serves as a closure for the container. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,862 shows a liquid product pouring and measuring package having a measuring cup which also serves as the closure for the package. The package includes a container including a container body with an upwardly extending finish and a dispensing orifice. A transition collar is mounted on the container finish and has a pouring spout and a circumscribing wall with fastening means on its interior surface. A measuring cup serves as a closure for the package and includes outwardly disposed fastening means adapted to mate with the inwardly facing fastening means on the transition collar to attach the measuring cup in the inverted position to the transition collar and thereby provide a closure for the package.
Locking teeth can be provided on the inner periphery of the transition collar to mate with locking teeth on the container finish so that the transition collar, when mounted on the container finish, will not rotate. However, a more secure engagement between the transition collar and the container finish can be provided by a glued engagement. The glued engagement provides a firm and rigid interlocking between the container finish and transition collar.
However, it would be desirable to provide an improved package including the container and transition collar with firm interlocking between these components. The improved package would include a measuring cup mounted onto the transition collar, wherein for example the resultant interlock between the container and collar will allow the measuring cup to be removed and replaced without causing rotation of the collar. This should desirably be accomplished with a glued, interlocked engagement and with a reasonable cost and with a minimum amount of glue.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved package for liquids including a container for housing liquids and a transition collar having a pouring spout firmly mounted on the container finish.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved package as aforesaid including a measuring cup mounted on the transition collar, wherein the measuring cup can be removed and replaced without causing rotation of the collar.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved package as aforesaid wherein the transition collar is glued onto the container with a minimal amount of glue, and to provide a firmly interlocked engagement between the container and transition collar.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.